Order of the Krayt Dragon
-( ) *The SunCrusher, Ciac 4 ABY-16 ABY |founded=c. |fragmented= |dissolved= |restored= |affiliation=* * *Shertana family |era=* * }} The Order of the Krayt Dragon, also known as the Dark Congregation of Sith Lords was a non-Banist sect which was founded by Deadric Shertana after discovering an Ancient on in . It was considered as an illegitimate Order by & . It was formed on the behalf of , to create a small / militia capable of undermining the , , and by extension the . The reason behind this is that Kaan through discovered that it was who orchestrated the 's demise. After his return, through the holocron, from , he viewed this mission as the next best thing: The elimination of it and a new incarnation of the Brotherhood rising to power. Deadric Shertana, however, did not share the same enthusiasm. He placated the spirit enough to have him instruct him in the way of the , but didn't follow his instructions to the letter. Deadric Shertana, now Darth Varice, had one thing on his mind: power. He viewed Kaan's objectives as to straight-forward and opted to keep it small and under teh Empire's radar. It's membership contained mostly s or their offshoots. However, at a time when they were vying for power and numbers, no was ever turned down. Their name, which was hardly ever spoken, was based off of Darth Varice being facinated with the wonderous as a young adult. He saw them as strong, fearsome, and hardy; everything his order should be. They were the bringers of death, the takers of , as life. In a way was their mascot. Their patron god, in a sense. Make no mistake, they still value teachings, point in case, the way Deadric Shertana coveteds Lord 's until the day he died. History Founding and Rise to Power(4 BBY-0 BBY) After traveling to seeking eldritch knowledge under the advice of Nyssa Veris and living in the hostile world for a year, Deadric came back to the village of to sway his former students to joind his fledgling new order. They relocated to Deadric's original of far from the 's prying eyes. He and his wife began traveling the galaxy searching for young force-sensitives. Apex of Power(1 ABY-2 ABY) Attack on Dread Temple & Subsequent Decline(1 ABY-14 ABY) Mellichae malcontent with his position snitched to the emporer about the Dread Temples location in attempt to get in good and perhaps in a "legitimate" sith order. Death of Overlord and Fragmentation(1 ABY-33 ABY) Legacy of the Order Some of the key members holocrons wer found by Darth Krayt. After finding them he subsequently absorbed them itno One Sith Organization & Structure The ranks and structure of the order is a corruption of the structure of the . As Lord and his Brotherhood, were direct inspirations for Deadric, everything could not be followed completely. Deadric picked and chose what parts he wanted to include in his sect and thus changed their funtion accordingly. He knew that he could not make the same mistake that Kaan did, and opted to keep the order's numbers small and centralize power. He formulated a way of focusing power on the fewand having it trickl down in the shape of a pyramid. This way, one's underlings were significantly less powerful than their master, keeping the balance of power concrete. The death of one's superior seemed the only way for advancement. Dark Lord of the Sith Deadric knew that there needed to be balance and a sense of absolute leadership in his new Sith Order. He knew this so well that he crowned his two apprentices with the title, . The three would make up his Dark Triumvirate replacing a in older orders. In his mind, the two apprentices formed a sort of checks and balance system, each constantly doubting the other and both trying to undermine each other while loyal to Deadric. While technically, they all three are he has given himself and his apprentices very specific subtitles. Lord Consult to Darth Sureptis signifying Nyssa Veris's role as lover and loyal councillor. And for Darth Rancor the title of Lord Surrogate, marking him as second-in-command and right-hand man to the Overlord as Deadric Shertana had christened himself. Sith Lord In Deadric's sect, s acted as military captains leading at underlings. Each was allowed to take only two Sith Warriors from their unit and intimately train them. The rest would be under their charge as Sith Warriors recieving a far less education in the than a would. Most of all the Sith Lord's were s to the true Sith way. Sith Marauder A in Deadric's order was previously, a Sith Warrior who had a dedicated Sith Lord as a . They were not allowed to be taught Sith knowledge despite their name. They were more akin to an intimately trained much closer to the than the marauders of the passed. They would come to serve as elite warrior-leuitenants, enforcers of the order's codes, &assasins for assignments that valued finesse rather than brute force. Sith Warriors More akin to or perhaps 's than their namesake the Sith Warriors were governed by the Sith Lord captains and if applicable his Marauders, aswell. They were divided in up to 6 units, corresponding with a certain Sith Lord. These units were 8 to 10 stong depending if they had any Marauders apprentices or not. At this stage they were awarded a red . Albeit, one of lower quality than other higher ranking members. Sith Adept A beginner in learnin the ways of the darkside. This ranks is analgous to the 's Initiate rank. They would be trained by the available Sith Warriors and Sith MArauders at the Sith Shadows Mere minions compared to their commanders, the were thugs up for consideration for training in the event one of their superiors died unexpectedly. Known Members At the height of their power, circa , the order had approximately 160-180 members. Nine Sith, 65-80 Dark Jedi, and between 150-300 Force sensitive thugs who served as backup forces should their Initiates die. Nine *3 Sith Masters or Dark Lords of the Sith *6 Apprentices or Sith Lords Seventy-Two Dark Jedi *18 Dark Jedi Masters or Marauders *52 Dark Jedi apprentices or Warriors *75Dark Jedi Initiates or Adepts However, in mid- , the threat could no longer be ignored. , sent to dispatch Dark Lords of the Sith * Overlord - Darth Varice * Lord Consult - Darth Sureptis * Lord Surrogate - Darth Rancor Sith Lords * Lord Draic * Lord Exanima * Lord Bracken * Lady Darkstalker * Lord Navahr * Lord Infernus Sith Marauders *The Storm Lord *Biruss Fyrg *Quillara Adeen *Arctos Kilgannon *Asher Shertana *Xaan Flors *Holtaar *Grut-Vak *A'Den'nat Sith Warriors Lord Asher's Men *Mellichae Tohral *Kadoc Darshan Lord Fortuna's Men *Tyra Loran *Saurik *Orsin Nadir Lord Exanima's Men *Omir Tane *A'Den'nat Lady Holtaar's Men *Keneti Goraai *Astina Bolgree *Nayda Bengal Sith Adepts Sith Shadows Assests Suncrusher: The Suncrusher was a that Darth Varice and his followers used when. Activities & Doings Nine *3 Sith Masters or Dark Lords of the Sith *6 Apprentices or Sith Lords Seventy-Two Dark Jedi *18 Dark Jedi Masters or Marauders *52 Dark Jedi apprentices or Warriors *75Dark Jedi Initiates or Adepts